And so the Queen spoke
by KiyokoMoments
Summary: The first kiss is a window to the future, a promise for hope, and happiness. No matter how small or insignificant.   And yet Break has never been kissed. Who knew Gil would be the one to change that.   A promise for the future.


**AN: Hello everyone! Thanksgiving break is almost over and there are still a few things I want to be thankful for, which is all of you amazing reviewers out there. And so here is a fluffy Shonen-ai oneshot. I hope you guys won't kill me for the pairing. If you've read the lates PH chapter, I shall a little potential for Gil/Break. This is not meant to be serious, so have fun!**

**Also this fic takes place after the end of the ANIME. This way I don't spoil the later chapters of the manga for anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

* * *

Oz tipped back his chair, facing the bright blue sky above them. His expression held one of pure nonchalance, however the spark in his eyes gave away the mischief that he was planning.

"Gil, I was talking to Reim-san the other day and he told me something very interesting." Oz's emerald eyes slid to focus on Gil, a small smirk stretching across his face.

The dark haired man regarded him with visible unease. If anything Gilbert knew when his master was up to no good. The devious look of a mere-cat was plain on Oz's face, Gil had not forgotten all those times his master had played tricks on him as a child.

Discretely, the dark haired man glanced about himself in an effort to detect any cats that might be lurking in the area. The devious beasts were always his master's favorite way to torture him.

"What was so interesting?" Gil responded casually. A small trickle of sweat fell down Gil's face, but he held his ground refusing to be cowed by what Oz was obviously plotting.

Oz's eyes darkened as he popped a strawberry into his mouth. His movements were tauntingly slow as he deliberately drew out the process, deliberately avoiding Gil's question.

"Reim told me," He paused for a moment, leaning closer to Gil watching in mirth as the older man tried desperately not to draw back in fear. "He told me that Break has never been kissed."

Of all things that Gil expected, this struck him numb.

"B-but! He's been around longer than any of us!" He protested. The raven haired man simply sat there in shock. Xerxes Break, never been kissed. Unconsciously he touched his lips, a kiss was a promise, a doorway that lead to the future. A kiss was irreplaceable and unconditional. The first kiss was what promised a person everything.

"It must have been so hard" Oz whispered, his eyes determinedly trained on the ground. "To have lived so long without even a kiss."

Oz glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his servant. The man was currently lost in his own thoughts. Quickly Oz strolled out fo the room, humming to himself.

Mission accomplished.

So many years Break had defended all of them, he was strong, a man that everyone looked to in times of turmoil.

Break had always delivered, never once did he fail them. He was always so strong yet so independent. Gil had never stopped to think how lonely it must have been. How it must have hurt to bear the weight of the world with not even a promise of a future.

Gil stood, his eyes unfocused as he began to run. His golden eyes searched for any trace of the Mad Hatter. He was pulled to a jolting stop as the hem of his coat snagged onto a door handle. His movements were staggered, his breath fleeting. Ruthlessly he shrugged the coat off, and kept running. Something had sparked within him. Break shouldn't have to be alone.

Everyone needed hope.

Without a moment of hesitation, he burst into the room. "Break." His voice was rough as he encroached upon the white haired man.

Gilbert lifted a shaking hand slowly to the Hatter's face, as he pushed the older man against the dresser. Break's one red eye widened in shock, feeling Gilbert's hot breath on his skin.

Golden eyes met red as Gil pressed his lips on Xerxes. Slowly, sensually he brought warmth to Break's icy lips. Lost in the moment, his eyes closed in ecstasy. His shaking hands tangled themselves in Break's hair. His body sub-coming to the heat radiating from Break's body. Gil gently wrapped an arm around the other man's waist pulling him closer, their bodies touched.

For a second their hearts beat together, synchronized.

Break smiled into the kiss, the mild scent of musk emitting from the tall dark haired man. He smiled slowly into the kiss, his arms grasped at Gil's forearms ready to push him away. But something stopped him, somehow for that moment he wanted to enjoy the little pleasures of life.

For that moment Break wanted to throw caution to the wind.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, gently nibbling on the younger man's lips. The sweet tender smell of innocence.

Break surrendered himself to the drugging moment.

Outside the room, Sharon and Oz tried haplessly to hold in wild laughter.

"Sharon-chan, I think I win this bet?" Oz choked out.

"I suppose so. I never though Gil would actually have nerve." She hid a small smile behind her hand, as she watched the scene unfold.

"I can't believe he actually fell for that 'Break's never been kissed' thing." Oz gave a small chuckle, his brilliant emerald eyes turned onto her.

Sharon turned to the blonde man in front of her, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. She carefully avoided his eyes, glancing at him from beneath her lashes.

"As for your reward." Her slender fingers turned his head as she stood on her tip toes to plant a delicate kiss on his cheek. Just as she leaned in, Oz turned. Her lips met the corner of his mouth.

Oz smiled, silently thanking Gil for the gift that he had unknowingly given him.

First kisses are wishes for a future, for hope and for a moment of happiness.

* * *

**AN: Yes this is going to be a oneshot. However it's perfectly fine if you want to write an ending for it. Thanks for reading and please please review! Because it will make me a VERY happy person. **


End file.
